User blog:Dragonsblood23/A Deep Look Into Lee VS Henson
Disclaimer Note: This is probably gonna be a long and wordy blog of my thoughts and opinion on things. While you don't have to agree with them, I ask for respect of these opinions and thoughts for this blog and to read this fully before commenting. Thank you for your time to read this. Souces Jim Henson The Biography by Brian Jay Jones Walt Disney: The Triumph of the American Imagination by Neal Gabler Amazing Fantastic Incredible: A Marvel Memoir by Stan Lee and Peter David PBS Documents on Walt Disney and Jim Henson With Great Power: The Stan Lee Story Intro Everyone has their favorite ERB, from Stephan King VS Edgar Allan Poe to Eastern Philosophers VS Western Philosophers. So why do we like a certain battle, it could be for great disses, amazing visuals, good flow, or just some really funny lines. To me my favorite battle is Stan Lee VS Jim Henson, a battle in which a lot thought was gonna be just Walt Disney VS Jim Henson with possibilities Kermit and an animated Mickey as backups. But this turned out to be different, the more I look at this battle, the more themes I can find within these characters, the moods that the audience feels, even some backgrounds having a secret meaning behind them. But lets talk about the characters, the brief descriptions, and how they perform well to their real versions before getting into the battle itself. Stan Lee Stan Lee started off in a poor family, growing up, he loved to read from Tom Sawyer to Sherlock Holmes. He eventually got a job at Timley Comics as an assistant where he met Joe Simon, first editor of the company and Jack Kirby, the artist of the company. Stan Lee's first comic to work on was Captain America #3: Captain America Foils The Traitor's Revenge. After serving in WWII, he would become an editor of Timley Comics which changed to Marvel Comics and eventually run it co-creating the many superheroes we know today. Stan Lee in this performance was giving his 2010s feels as he still brings on his comic personality while still acknowledging his age. Jim Henson and Kermit The Frog Jim Henson grew up in a happy life in Mississippi where he was always into the movies and ever since he got a television set, wanted to be in it. He got an offer to work on a puppet show but at first was sketchy with the idea. After doing some research he accepted and did Sam & Friends, which was the first appearance of Kermit, while in High School. Jim would get more popular thanks to his Wilkins Coffee Commercials and would eventually meet Joan Cooney who offered him a job to work on a show with her called Sesame Street. This would inspire him to create The Muppets which starred in The Muppet Show and several Muppet Movies we know today. Jim Henson gave off a 70s feel and keeping a smooth personality using Kermit to spit out all the main disses. Walt Disney Many people have their side of Walt Disney, the two main ones are the kind of people who thinks Walt is magical and friendly and does nothing wrong and the other kind who thinks Walt is evil, hates jews, frozen, has tons of conspiracies, and once buried bodies for the pirates of the carribean rides... Both sides are wrong for Walt Disney grew up on a farm where he had rough beginnigs as his father would abuse him and even hitting him with a hammer and the backside of a saw. Disney was talented with his drawings and growing up had them hanging through a barbershop. Disney eventually would tryout the animation buisness, first running Laugh-O-Gram Studio which failed through bankruptcy but was given a second chance thanks to his Alice Comedies but was working on Oswald The Lucky Rabbit shorts with Ub Iwerks. However, due to productions costs and the strictness of Disney and not paying his workers as much, Charles Mintz and a couple of workers filed a lawsuit on Walt and Oswald was taken away by Universal Pictures. Staying at his side, Ub Iwerks would help Disney create Mickey Mouse and Silly Symphonies which became a hit. Disney would then try something nobody has done before, a full animated movie which would be the success of Snow White. Disney would become the rising star he always dreamed of and creating a studio for his workers to live in, however giving classes of certain workers would be pay higher or lower and with benefits or lower benefits. This would cause The Animators Strike of 1941 led by the creator of Goofy, Art Babbitt. Walt would report these to the government as Communists but lost his case. Eventually things got better for Walt as his train collection would inspire him to create Disneyland which was a huge risk even his brother saying it might be the risky decision ever. Thankfully it was a success and having his name in television for his Disneyland Presentations and The Mickey Mouse Club. While many people say this Disney is inaccurate or represents Modern Disney. I would say while yes having some Modern Disney feels, he represents himself in the 40s, having a cocky attitute, strict level of being, but still trying to make the company the happiest place in the world. Themes There appears to be a lot of themes within this battle so I will go over them. Creations being remembered forever This one a lot of people know of because Disney, Marvel, and The Muppets have been around for over 50 years and still being very popular as of today. Personality A lot of people know Disney because of his persona in the Disneyworld Presentations with a warming welcome. Jim Henson always having a smooth and cool attitude and treating his employees like friends. Stan Lee would always be welcoming and giving a show for his fans during Comic Cons. Perhaps a reason why George Lucas wasn't in it because while many people respect and enjoy the kindness of Henson, Lee, and Disney, Lucas however was more snobbish and not having a good reception with his own fans. Death and Age While Jim Henson's death was mentioned and was used very well for the line "We all have a time to go". Same could go for Stan Lee with the line "Honestly, there's a lot of things that you can't control at my age." while most people think its a bladder line. It's more about him being older losing his power over Marvel and how his death could be any minute now losing his control of his body and soon enough shutting down. This could also work for Walt Disney as he was a smoker but knew the effects but ignore them during his works. Takeover Disney's verse explains it all but the thing a lot of people don't see is what's going on during that verse. The Locations of Lee and Henson turn into night and slowly near the end of the two lines right when they move to Disney are the last we ever see of the backgrounds and then when they turn, their locations are replace with a large amount of animators as if to say their worlds are now a part of Disney's. and the most important theme that all 3 have is... Struggle Struggle.....thats what their destiny is all about, thats what made these companies big, its what all three have in common. Disney wanted to be big and after failed companies to strikes, he doesn't give up to be a somebody. Jim Henson wanted to make The Muppets for both adults and kids in a time where puppets were only for kids which was why he did SNL but sadly didn't work. But eventually he did make puppets darker with The Dark Crystal and The Storyteller. Now these days there are some adult puppet shows such as The Crank Yankers or something for both adults and kids like Glove and Boots. Stan Lee had a similiar struggle with comics only being for children so they keep the stories similiar and cheesy where as Stan Lee would make complicated stories and giving them character outside their costumes which gathered more readers to Marvel at a time than DC, he also would make teenage superheroes which were denied as sidekicks only but succedeed, and broke the comics code for a drug story in Spider-Man which has succeeded also. So in truth, this battle is not just who is more creative its about the struggle between these three and what they do to come over these challenges and become something. Conclusion In conclusion, I would say this battle contains a lot of themes, a lot of design, feeling more than a rap battle but a meaning in life for me. I love Henson VS Lee a lot and hopefully I at least gave you a perspective why I love this battle and the deep meanings behind everything. Thank you once again for your time reading this. Category:Blog posts